falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
CedricHopton.txt
InstM01 |scene= |srow=29 |topic=001642C4 |before=Player Default: And if it's not a false accusation? |response=''{Annoyed, impatient / Irritated}'' The thing is, I don't see how any of this is your god damn business, unless maybe Roger put you up to this. |after=Cedric: Tell you what, though - maybe we can help each other out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001642C3 |trow=3 |before=Cedric: The thing is, I don't see how any of this is your god damn business, unless maybe Roger put you up to this. |response=''{Sly, entering into a shady negotiation / Neutral}'' Tell you what, though - maybe we can help each other out. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{On the down low, fishing for a bribe / Neutral}'' If I've learned anything here, it's that information's got a price, just like everything else. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{On the down low, fishing for a bribe / Neutral}'' I got no particular loyalty to Bill Sutton or to Roger Warwick, so make me an offer and let's see what happens. |after=Player Default: I know you're in a tough situation here, but lives are at stake. Please help me. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=001642C2 |trow=2 |before=Cedric: At first I agreed, but now I'm thinking to hell with Bill Sutton. I'll just stick around here for awhile. |response=''{Ominous, concerned / Worried}'' Of course, he's probably figured out that I ain't comin' back. Might just take matters into his own hands. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Ominous, concerned / Worried}'' As frightened as he is, the man's capable of just about anything. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0011A037 |trow=3 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: You ready to be reasonable now? |response=''{Cold, mercenary}'' You know the score, friend. If you've got the caps, we can talk. |after=Player Default: I know you're in a tough situation here, but lives are at stake. Please help me. |abxy=A1a}} |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: You ready to be reasonable now? |response=''{Mildly annoyed / Question}'' You again. Why do you care what happens on that farm? |after=Player Default: I don't want to see an innocent man come to harm over a false accusation. |abxy=A2a}} |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: You ready to be reasonable now? |response=''{Suspicious / Irritated}'' Yeah? What's it to you? |after=Player Default: I don't want to see an innocent man come to harm over a false accusation. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0011A036 |before=Player Default: I don't want to see an innocent man come to harm over a false accusation. |response=''{Annoyed / Question}'' And if it's not a false accusation? |after=Cedric: The thing is, I don't see how any of this is your god damn business, unless maybe Roger put you up to this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011A035 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Bill Sutton's lost his mind, and now an innocent man might get hurt. |response=''{Irritated}'' I know Bill Sutton a lot better than you, and I know he ain't crazy. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=We've both seen some things that don't make sense. We just want answers. |after=Cedric: The thing is, I don't see how any of this is your god damn business, unless maybe Roger put you up to this. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0011A034 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You don't need to know why. Just trust me when I say it's important. |response=''{A little patronizing / Irritated}'' Friend, I don't know where you're from, but let me tell you something. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{A little patronizing / Irritated}'' Here in the Commonwealth, it takes a hell of a lot more to earn a man's trust than just your say-so. |after=Cedric: The thing is, I don't see how any of this is your god damn business, unless maybe Roger put you up to this. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0011A033 |before=Player Default: Answer my question. Why did Bill send you here? |response=''{Irritated}'' I heard you plenty good the first time, stranger. |after=Cedric: The thing is, I don't see how any of this is your god damn business, unless maybe Roger put you up to this. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0011A02E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I know you're in a tough situation here, but lives are at stake. Please help me. |response=''{Fearful / Concerned}'' Bill isn't the only one who's afraid. People all over the Commonwealth are talking about this Institute. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' But maybe you're right... maybe we are letting that fear get the best of us. |after=Cedric: Truth is, this whole trip was a damn fool idea if you ask me. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I know you're in a tough situation here, but lives are at stake. Please help me. |response=''{Rising anger / Angry}'' Don't pretend you understand my situation, because you don't. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed / Angry}'' How about you just stay out of things that don't concern you? |after=Cedric: Truth is, this whole trip was a damn fool idea if you ask me. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0011A02D |before=Player Default: A man's life is at stake, and you're fishing for a bribe? You're pathetic. |response=''{Irritated}'' Then I guess this conversation's over. |after=Cedric: Truth is, this whole trip was a damn fool idea if you ask me. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0011A02C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If that what it takes, fine. |response=''{Eager, greedy, taking a bribe / Confident}'' Well now, looks like I can help you after all. |after=Cedric: Truth is, this whole trip was a damn fool idea if you ask me. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If that what it takes, fine. |response=''{Dismissive / Neutral}'' Come see me when you've got the caps. |after=Cedric: Truth is, this whole trip was a damn fool idea if you ask me. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0011A02B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You don't care about Roger's family? Not even his children? |response=''{Incredulous / Surprised}'' You really aren't from around here, are you? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Hard-edged, cynical / Confident}'' The people who survive in this world are the ones who look out for themselves first. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Cold / Question}'' Now, are we going to do business? |after=Player Default: I know you're in a tough situation here, but lives are at stake. Please help me. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0011A026 |trow=4 |before=Cedric: But maybe you're right... maybe we are letting that fear get the best of us. |response=''{Annoyed / Neutral}'' Truth is, this whole trip was a damn fool idea if you ask me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed / Neutral}'' Bill hands me a fistful of caps and says "Go to Goodneighbor. They got all kinds of shady characters there. Find us a mercenary." |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed / Irritated}'' So I'm supposed to find some contract killer, like I'd know how, and then hire him to take out Roger. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Fed up / Neutral}'' At first I agreed, but now I'm thinking to hell with Bill Sutton. I'll just stick around here for awhile. |after=Cedric: Of course, he's probably figured out that I ain't comin' back. Might just take matters into his own hands. |abxy=A1d}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportCedricHopton.txt